Amanda Zarth
Amanda Zarth is a Pokémon Trainer for Team Plasma specializing in manmade/artificial Pokémon. Background Discovered washed up on the beach in Undella Town in Unova, with no memory of her past or her identity, Amanda Zarth was adopted by a wealthy family of the business world and learned their ways with rapid efficency. Since leaving home, she has traveled repeatedly between Unova and Johto as a foreign representative of her current organization's interests in that realm. Amanda is a courier as well as a trainer of Team Plasma's group-use teleporters; she will travel to a region, attain familiarity with important transportation sites (such as towns, Pokémon Centers, and other major public facilities) alongside her personal Elgyem, and then return with a larger contingent of Plasma teleporters, utilizing her and her Pokémon's familiarity with the location to speed the training process for the others. Since the announcement of the cease-fire, Amanda has successfully trained many Team Plasma teleporters to be able to visit important sites in the Sinnoh region, and was most recently assigned to carry out the same duties within Johto. Life Outside Unova Escape From Opelucid Recently, while preparing to travel to Johto on Team Plasma business, Amanda was diverted and ordered to protect and rescue Team Galactic Admin Jupiter from the attack of Kane in Opelucid City. After taking Jupiter back to Eterna City and failing to convince the Admin to revive her demolished team, Amanda returned to her original task in Johto. After The Egg After receiving reports from Evan Tierra and Jenny Hakuda regarding Team Liberty and Team Rocket's joint plans to strike John Ford/The Shadowed Man's base of operations on Two Island, Team Plasma diverted Amanda (as the closest active Plasma agent) to The Alamo to serve as a representative should harm befall Tierra and Hakuda, or to serve as an administrative assistant to the pair if they weren't. Upon making contact with her new superiors and informing them of their new diplomatic status, Evan Tierra assigned Amanda to attend a briefing on the threat of Missing Zero in his place; at the briefing, Amanda learned of the Power Suits and of the joint operation between Liberty and Rocket to use the suits to gather data on Missing Zero activity on Three Island, and unintentionally volunteered to participate in the mission, being assigned the T-15 Psychic-type suit by Liberty Executive James Arthur's Type Affinity Protocol (T.A.P.). After the briefing, Amanda and Executive Arthur discussed the T.A.P. algorithm and the purpose for the Power Suits, with the two proving to be quite similar in motivations and objectives, impressing Zarth to the point that she considered the Executive to be an asset to both Team Plasma and to her personally. Although volunteering her participation in the mission was unintended, Amanda concluded that joining the expedition would serve to improve relations between Team Plasma and the two Kanto-based Teams, and so she attended a training session the night before the mission's departure. At this session, she was matched with Team Liberty Executive Jayron Aaron wielding the Dragon-type Power Suit, during which her superior strategy allowed her to compensate for her significantly lesser experience in direct combat and battle the Executive to a draw with the aid of her Magnezone and Elgyem. After the battle, her critiques to the Liberty technicians revealed that the suit had not registered a use of the move Teleport despite her using the move in the battle; while both she and the others present wrote the occurrence off as a technical error with the T-15, this was in fact the first recorded indication of the emergence of her latent Psychic potential. Mission Against M0 Just before deploying for the Three Island mission, Amanda equipped Executives Aaron and Arthur with two of her suit's six surveillance drones, with the express intention of being able to rush to their aid via Teleportation. Once she and the other mission participants boarded the helicopters that would transport them to the mission theater, new intelligence from One Island indicated Missing Zero activity threatening the island's evacuation operation, which was taking longer than initial estimates had suggested. Zarth, along with fellow "Echo Order" squad members Ryan "Black" Hikari and Ray Hakuda, argued that the mission should divert to One Island to protect the evacuation efforts while still gathering the Missing Zero instance data they had originally deployed to obtain. Ultimately, Zarth's suggestion was adopted, with reallocation of the suits within the helicopters allowing the team to land relatively unmolested. Upon landing, Zarth and the rest of the team moved into Kotahi Village, encountering a probing resistance from a number of M0's sinister Instances. Though her allies were easily able to dispatch the initial resistance, it was soon replaced with a further, better-attuned set, prompting Zarth's realization that M0 was tailoring its deployment of Instances to match the weaknesses and rate of attack of the team. She advised restraint in handling the enemies' attacks, but this almost came to two groups' destruction when the cautious approach allowed an enemy Leopyred to unleash its devastating Pyrrhic Victor attack, decimating the teams and causing widespread damage. Though caught in the blast herself, Zarth was able to remain in the fight due to the timely emergence of her psychic powers, which she instinctively accessed in the moment of life-threatening danger. With the help of her Porygon and her newfound abilities, Amanda re-engaged fully in the conflict. At the beach, chaos quickly spiraled into tragedy, with several mission participants perishing or suffering fatal injuries at the hands of the ever-increasing horde of Instances. When Amanda and the Psychic-type suit took critical damage from a M0 Dramalgon, Amanda's Magnezone drew on its unique connection to her and Mega Evolved to save her, becoming the second known Pokémon to do so. Though injured and vulnerable, the Plasma agent and her Pokémon stood their ground against M0, continuing to risk life and limb against the enemy in spite of the odds for the sake of the mission. Fallout In the wake of the One Island mission, Amanda responded poorly to the stress. When tasked by James Arthur with delivering a mission summary, Amanda began obsessing over the mission's details, collating data and reports in frightening amounts of detail and working to the detriment of her own health. Though James managed an intervention before permanent damage was done, it was clear that Amanda was not in a healthy state mentally speaking. Unbeknownst to her, her fragile mental state would leave her vulnerable to the machinations of Adam Zynthic, who had, upon seeing her in a news report, taken an interest in the woman. After an unsettling encounter with Zynthic, Amanda encountered Team Liberty agent and fellow psychic Xander Cruize and his partner Gardevoir Sylph, who, having recognized her from leaked footage featuring her Magnezone and its Mega Evolution, challenged her to a battle to try and see the phenomenon first-hand. Thanks to a life-threatening accident, Amanda and her Magnezone were able to Mega Evolve for a second time, becoming aware of their own lack of understanding of how to do so in the process; in addition, they encountered firsthand the weakness of the newly Fairy-type Sylph to Magnezone's Flash Cannon, though were mystified by its unexpected effectiveness. Appearance and Personality Appearance: Clean-cut, to an almost mechanical degree. Short, slightly androgynous haircut (black hair). Pierced ears, wears small, unobtrusive stud earrings. Ordinary white button-up with slightly lacy collar and mid-length sleeves, in warmer weather a v-neck t-shirt instead, revealing a clean pendant necklace with a small iridescent stone. In either case, also a simple black vest with gray stitching. For legs, either a black trouser skirt or dark gray slacks depending on weather. Personality: Clean-cut, to an almost mechanical degree. An eternal analyst, her mind for logic and data has made her an invaluable asset for the insurance firms she's worked for, as well as for her job as a transporter for Team Plasma. Has no emotional attachment to the war or any of the recent events in the world, observing them with as Analytic an eye as possible. Psychic Abilities Amanda has access to a number of psychic powers. Note that the scale used indicates relative proficiency to her other powers, not proficiency overall, ranking from most proficient to least proficient; she is currently only mildly proficient overall, but has the capacity to develop much further. # Teleportation (3 when teleporting people and Pokémon that aren't her own) # ESP # Synchronization (1 when synchronizing with her Magnezone specifically) # Telepathy # Barrier Pokémon |move1textcolor = |move2 = Flash Cannon |move2bgcolor = #B8B8D0 |move2textcolor = #787887 |move3 = Lock-On |move4 = Zap Cannon |move4bgcolor = #F8D030 |move4textcolor = #A1871F |move5 = Discharge |move5bgcolor = #F8D030 |move5textcolor = #A1871F |move6 = Tri Attack |species2 = Mega Magnezone |ability2 = Levitate |appearance2 = Mega Magnezone's body is split into three segments, its powerful magnetic fields enough to Levitate it even at a distance. The burn scar on its underside still remains, now extending backward from the underside of its mandible, its amethyst eyes sparkling with an almost human intelligence. |specialty2 = Due to the inherent connection between Amanda and her Magnezone, it is able to access and use Amanda's psychic powers while Mega Evolved, though if both attempt to use a different psychic power at the same time (i.e. Amanda tries Barrier while Mega Magnezone tries Teleport during the same "turn") both uses of the power will fail. }} Battles: vs. Jayron Aron in T-03 "Dragon" Power Suit, alongside Elgyem and Amanda in T-15 "Psychic" Power Suit (multi-battle) (3) Mission to One Island vs M0, alongside Porygon, Elgyem, and Amanda in T-15 "Psychic" Power Suit (multi-battle, event) (4) vs. Xander Cruize using Sylph and Astraea, alongside Porygon (multi-battle) (3) Mission to One Island vs M0, alongside Magnezone, Elgyem, and Amanda in T-15 "Psychic" Power Suit (multi-battle, event) (4) vs. Xander Cruize using Sylph and Astraea, alongside Mega Magnezone (multi-battle) (3) Battles: vs. Jayron Aron in T-03 "Dragon" Power Suit, alongside Magnezone and Amanda in T-15 "Psychic" Power Suit (multi-battle) (3) Mission to One Island vs M0, alongside Porygon, Magnezone, and Amanda in T-15 "Psychic" Power Suit (multi-battle, event) (4) Trivia *Though Amanda's Magnezone was the first Mega Evolution shown in-topic, it was in fact the second to actually Mega Evolve. Category:Trainers Category:Team Plasma Members